1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and to a device for dispensing individual chip cards to a plurality of individual chip card users, employing a chip card dispensing station with at least one storage container.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art.
EP 0,428,233 A1 discloses a process and a device for dispensing chip cards on which information can be electromagnetically stored and is readable; moreover, visual information is present that serves to identify the bearer of the card. The electromagnetically readable information and the visual information are arranged on different layers of the chip card which are arranged in a completely enclosed sheathing. A device for the production of such chip cards comprises a central processing unit, a video camera connected to it as well as a distributor machine that is likewise connected to the processing unit. The distributor machine comprises a printer in order to print a picture that has been taken by the video camera onto a suitable carrier, whereby the picture is converted into electric signals by the processing unit, as well as a magazine in which a large number of electromagnetically programmable carriers are arranged. The distributor machine also comprises an apparatus to apply a transparent sheathing layer around the carrier and the picture carrier layer that contains the picture so as to join the carrier and the picture carrier layer to each other in this manner.
DE 30 44 463 C2 discloses a process and a device for individually coding cards, each of which bears its individually assigned card code, for example, a serial number, in readable form, by means of which and using a person-specific secret code, the PIN, an output offset code is formed according to defined algorithms, and this code is recorded on the card in readable form. The PIN code is individually specified by the person and encoded with a person-specific open code, e.g. an account number, according to a defined first algorithm, in order to generate an initial offset code that is encoded with an institution-specific secret code in order to generate an auxiliary offset code. The auxiliary offset code is encoded according to a third algorithm with the information card code read off the card in order to generate the output offset code.
DE 93 10 231.3 U1 describes an information system for tourism with a display system having a data processing unit with a memory, monitor, numeric keyboard, function keys, picture fields with a plan and overview as well as an arrangement of various system components in an information carrier as well as a modem and/or interface that establishes a data connection with printout options.
WO 93/04433 describes a standardized modular card dispensing system in which modules are mechanically and electrically connected to each other in order to form a device for dispensing specific, personalized cards. For this purpose, a controller is connected to a communication bus with an input keyboard and a monitor, making it possible for the controller to acquire and forward personalizing data from various card production modules, in order to produce differently coded, personalized cards in this manner. These are always chip cards of one and the same chip card provider.